A and K Chapter 21: Family Introduction
With Aria away with Shigure, leaving her treatment in the hands of the doctor of Yamatsumi, this left Kei and Alexandria alone at home. A sudden knock at the door surprises him. Kei: They shouldn't be back yet... When Kei slides open the door, he is surprised to see someone he hadn't seen in years. Her blue eyes met his own blue eyes. ???: Miss me brother? Kei: Mai... A woman he hadn't seen in years. She wore a pair of blue jeans, and a black collared sleeveless shirt that stretched just underneath her chest. Her tail wags behind her as she quietly took her black shoes off at the door. Kei: Mai, why are you here? Mai: What, I can't come see my only brother? Kei: That's not what I meant. This isn't a good time. Mai walks into the room and she sees Alexandria sitting in front of the television. Mai: (Huh? Who's the little girl?) Kei follows her in, and Alexandria turns to look at her. Mai: Kei, when did you start running a babysitting service? Kei: Swing and a miss. Mai: Huh? You can't mean she's yours, can you? I mean you and Lexi never had kids so... Kei: I'm her guardian. Mai: Her guardian? Mai looked surprised. To Mai, Kei taking care of a kid was an anomaly. It was something she just couldn't picture. She looks back at Alexandria before sighing. Kei: Do you have a problem with that? Mai: Why would I have a problem with it? Its not like there's anything I can do to change your mind. Its been that way ever since we were little kids. Alexandria: What was Kei like as a kid? Mai: You want to know huh? Kei was a stubborn brat. Kei: I wasn't a brat. Mai: I don't hear you denying the stubborn part. Kei sighs. Mai: What's your name, little girl? Alexandria: I'm Alexandria. Mai: Well, Alexandria, Kei always had to have things done his way. He was so stubborn. He'd always have mother cut his food in a certain way, or we'd have to watch the video he wanted to watch, and so on and so forth. Alexandria: Kei had to have things his way? Mai: Oh yes, always. Kei: I let you have your way. Mai: Once. Kei: There had to be more... Mai: Nope. Kei sighs quietly. Maybe he had been too stubborn growing up now that he thought about it. Alexandria: So are you the same as Kei? Kei: Not exactly. Mai: Kei got the golden retriever side. I'm a different breed. Alexandria: What breed are you, Mai? Mai: Siberian Husky. Kei: Something she takes great pride in. Mai: Of course I do! I'm the spitting image of our father. Kei: Almost, anyway. Mai: Yeah, yeah, I get what you're picking at. Alexandria: So both of your parents weren't golden retriever breeds, Kei? Kei: How should I put this? Mai: Its not unusual for different dog breeds to marry each other. In our case, our father was a siberian husky, our mother was a golden retriever, and they had four pups. Alexandria: Four? You mean Kei has other siblings? Mai: Sure does, unfortunately for him, all girls. Kei: What do you mean unfortunately? Mai: Oh spare us Kei. You can't have forgotten all the times we picked on you. Kei: How could I forget. Alexandria: What happened? Mai: We'd dress him in girl's clothes, make him look pretty, all in good fun. Kei: Yeah, for the three of you. Mai: See, all four of us grew up together. Kei: Mai, here, is the oldest. Mai: Kei, the second-born, and then our two younger sisters. Kei: Rie, the third child, a year under me. Mai: And the baby of our family, Yui. She was born a year after Rie. Alexandria: So you were all born a year apart? Kei: Or as close as possible anyway. Raising all us pups probably drove mom insane. Alexandria: Are your little sisters the same breed as either of you? Mai: Well, Rie was born a siberian husky like me. Kei: While Yui was born a golden retriever breed. Mai: You still get letters from her, Kei? Kei: I do. At least once every few weeks, I enjoy talking with her. Mai: Besides our parents, she's probably the only one you keep in contact with. Kei: If you could stay in one place longer than a month maybe I could. Mai: Ah, you caught me, I never stay in one place long. Kei: And Rie never told me where she lived. Mai: Huh, wonder why. Alexandria: So you came here to visit? Mai: Indeed I did. I like to drop in on Kei every now and again. I won't be here for long. Kei: This is just a stopping point I assume until you're back on your way again, just like before. Mai: Well it used to be you just lived by yourself. You miserable mutt, when are you going to find someone and tie the knot again? Kei: That is none of your concern, sister. Mai: You can't be a miserable mutt forever. Kei: I'll handle my personal life any way I see fit, Mai. Mai sighs. Alexandria: You knew Lexi? Mai: Indeed I did. She would've made such a wonderful sister-in-law. I adored that woman. However, it is a shame the way she had to pass. Kei: That, at least, we can agree on. Alexandria: Its good to know Kei didn't grow up alone. Kei: True, my childhood was lively. Mai: That much was true. Kei: So how are our parents, Mai? Mai: I actually just came from seeing them. They're in good spirits. The only one who doesn't visit them is you. Kei: When I'm not busy I may go out to see them. Mai: When you're not busy? Kei: I have certain responsibilities to take care of. Something you've never grown fond of sister. Mai: Hah, indeed I haven't. I like my freedom. Kei: And you complain about my being single. The only ones our parents worry about finding their significant other is you, Mai. Mai: Not like mom and dad haven't told me about it. They want to see me get married. I haven't found a guy I liked yet. Kei sighs. Kei: It is hardly any of my concern. Mai: Its no big deal Kei. Anyway, I think my short time here is up. I look forward to my next visit. With that, Mai turns and leaves out the front gate quietly. The sound of an engine roars on, a quick rev or two before the machine drives away. Kei: (Still riding that vehicle.) Alexandria: Is your whole family like her, Kei? Kei: Nope, not by a long shot. Kei sits down and Alexandria keeps her eyes on him. Kei: Mai is the only one like that. She's a free spirit. Doesn't want anything to tie her down. Ever since she was old enough to move out, she wanted to do whatever she pleased. Alexandria: And your two younger sisters? Kei: Hah. The two of them are both interesting cases. I don't know much about Rie at this point, but Yui always looked up to me, I guess. Alexandria: You get letters from her? Kei: Indeed. She lets me know how she's doing, how things are going, etc. Alexandria: Is she married? Kei: If she is, she hasn't told me about it. Alexandria: I'd like to meet the rest of your family one day. Kei: Be careful what you wish for. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter